Shallot & Caulifla
by Lewd Planet
Summary: On the hunt for Babidi, Shallot runs into Caulifla, a female Saiyan that gets in his way, and they both awaken something in each other that they never felt before.


**Northern Tundra**

"**C-C-COLD**!" Shallot shouted,feeling everything from the top of his spiky black hair to the tip of his black tail become dusted with light snow. His armor did nothing to protect him from the biting gold; the blue vest was thin and the tight, black sleeveless top that ended at his mid-thigh was more for ease of movement more than protection.

"I'm getting cold just looking at you!" Bulma said from the communicator, though that was only partially true. Most of the time looking at Shallot got her hot, and more than once did she have to sneak off to the privacy of her own home to get herself off by rubbing her throbbing pussy on her pillow, thoughts of the Saiyan pounding her from behind filling her head.

"You told me to fly here!" Shallot yelled.

"That was the last place we saw any sign of Dark Ki, and we won't be able to find Babidi unless you manage to get a whiff and track him down. And unlucky for you, Dr. Gero is the only one infected with Dark Ki that we know the location of," Jaco replied. "Though, knowing him, he's probably got more labs hidden around the planet."

"Whatever! Just give me a location, I'm freezing my tail off here!"

**Dr. Gero's Lab**

As soon as Shallot was inside of the wrecked Lab he felt his body warm up slightly. "Finally, thanks! It's not so bad in here, at least." Just as he was going to begin his search he heard a loud voice from behind him shout, "**HEY, WHO ARE YOU?!**" Shallot turned around and his eyes bugged out of his head. It was a girl, that much he could tell by her voice. But more than that gave it away.

Her spiky black hair was very long but was spiked upwards, like a lion's mane, but she was quite a bit shorter than Shallot, even with her hair. Her skin was smooth and fair, most of it exposed except for her medium-sized breasts, which were covered by a very small, low-cut magenta tube-top. His eyes traveled down her smooth stomach to her baggy purple pants and he couldn't help but feel disappointed that his view ended, though he wasn't sure why.

"Is she another one of Gero's androids?" Bulma asked.

"No. Her ki...it feels...you're a Saiyan!" Shallot said, getting ready to fight.

"You're a Saiyan too? Didn't quite expect to meet one of you here. Talk about unlucky. But my name isn't Caulifla for nothing! I'm gonna take you down!" She was bluffing; this guy was pretty dang cute, but she couldn't ignore the amounts of power that she felt rolling off of him. It made her both scared and excited, but she couldn't help but feel that this guy was just a bit out of her league in her base form. With the thought of Super Saiyan as a back up plan, she powered up and felt satisfaction once she saw surprise cross his face. "You're wide open!" She said, throwing a powerful right.

Shallot brought up his arms and blocked it, surprised at her power. He grabbed her by the wrist and drove his knee into her midsection, spinning her around and throwing her away. She caught herself in the air and slowly floated to her feet, closing one eye and pressing a hand to her now sore stomach. 'That came outta nowhere...but she's not as strong as me,' Shallot thought. "That all you got?" He clenched his fists and screamed as his hair turned golden in an explosion of power, going Super Saiyan. "You'll never beat me like that!"

"You can transform too, huh?" Caulifla asked.

Wait..."too"?!

"**HAAA!**"

In another explosion of power, Caulifla went Super Saiyan as well, her spiky hair glowing golden. Shallot felt his pants grow tight, happy for the codpiece that covered his crotch. Without it he'd be giving the female Saiyan a huge eyeful.

"Heh! Now we're even!" Caulifla felt her nipples grow hard, hoping that Shallot would mistake it for the cold. The amount of raw power she felt coming off of him was exciting, and she had never felt this feeling before. It was strange, but not at all unwanted. "Feel free to run away with your tail between your legs!" She licked her lips at the thought of chasing him down, tearing through his shorts with her teeth and-

"Scared? I'm just getting started!" Shallot dashed towards her and she ducked under his kick. She looked up between his legs and saw a large bulge. Liquid dripped down her thighs as she grabbed his leg and threw him, flying behind him and driving her fist into the side of his head. He caught himself and they clashed a few more times. Caulifla felt her knees buckle and dropped to her knees, feeling her body quiver. "I can't go on...!"

Shallow paused. Could it be the Dark Ki? He edged towards her when she suddenly looked up at him and shouted, "I'm so hornyyyy!" She growled and tackled him, straddling his waist. In the struggle his communicator broke, but he didn't notice as he looked up at her. He was frozen at the sight of her breasts, which were enlarged due to her transformation, and the smell of her juices that he just now picked up. Instinct took over as he grabbed the back of her head and forced their lips together. She ground her hips against his as her tongue dove into his mouth, biting his lip, intent on maintaining control.

Shallot flipped them over, ripping her top off of her and snagging a nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. She hissed in pleasure and got to work on wriggling out of her pants, driving two fingers into her snatch. Shallot straddled her chest and slid his shorts down his legs just enough so his 8 inch, powered up Saiyan cock slapped against her breasts. She smell filled her head and she felt the urge to submit, but fought it off; no one controls her! No one...well, maybe...

Shallot saw her eyes become glazed over. "I'm not holding back!" he said, grabbing her breasts and squishing his cock between them in intense thrusts. A thick drop of pre-cum landed on her lips, and when she licked it off she felt her instincts grow even more out of control. When his dick poked out from the valley of titflesh she caught the head between her lips, sucking on it so hard her cheeks hollowed. Shallot squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth as she took more and more of it into her mouth. She saw her chance and pushed him into his back, wrapping her arms around his hips and forcing around 6 inches down her throat. Even after she choked she didn't move back, intent on taking it all in one go. She gagged and choked, drool sliding down his shaft and onto his balls. Shallot growled and grabbed her mane of hair, forcing the rest of his shaft down her throat.

He felt his balls tighten and fire several extremely thick ropes of cum down her throat, and she could do nothing but accept it. As soon as he came Shallot went Super Saiyan 2, but Caulifla was too busy cumming from the feeling of a stronger male dominating her. She grabbed his armor and tried to force him down, but he grabbed her and pushed her onto her stomach, her ass up in the air. Shallot tore the rest of her pants off and pulled her head up roughly, biting her ear as he rubbed the head of his cock against her dripping cunt. "C'mon, Caulifla...I thought you said you were gonna take me down!" He forced the head and a few inches of shaft inside of her, causing her eyes to go wide as pleasure and pain overtook her. Her toes curled and her eyes began to role up as she felt him push inch after agonizing inch into her willing babymaker. "What do you say about me doing this to you every day?" Shallot asked her. "You're very strong. I wonder how many days it would take for me to make you bend over for me." The instinct of the ancient Saiyans awoke in Shallot, the need to dominate and conquer that was in his very blood was awakening.

"N-no! I need to find my sisTER!" She shrieked, feeling him bottom out inside of her. "We'll find her. And when we do, I'll make her break first. Then I'm sure you'll follow me." His eyes were now red instead of the normal Super Saiyan green, and she felt fear build up in her. He slowly pulled out until only the head was left, then he slammed all 8 swollen inches into her pussy. She grunted as he picked up the pace, letting her hair go and wrapping his hands around her hips. She screamed a little as she felt a sharp pain on her left ass cheek, as well as a loud _slap_. "Did you just spank me?! You fucking bast-" She was cut off as his hand wrapped around her throat, choking her slightly. "Careful. Don't make me be too drastic." She felt one of his fingers rub against her asshole and she puckered up reflexively. "You wouldn't..." she rasped.

"Just give me a reason." Shallot wrapped his arms under her knees, standing up and holding her in a full nelson. He locked his fingers on the back of her head and began to mercilessly drill into her pussy with reckless abandon. Caulifla groaned, grunted and moaned, feeling orgasm after mind-boggling orgasm fill her mind and body.

"Fuck, I'm close..." Shallot whispered, grinning down at a sweat-soakced Caulifla. She was on her back, her legs weakly locked around Shallot's waist as she tried to hang on for dear life. She felt exhausted, but his energy never seemed to run out. Her pussy was sore but was still so hungry for more. "P-please...not inside..." she whispered. "What did I tell you to call me?" Shallot asked, staring into her eyes. "Please don't cum into me...master!" She shouted, her back arching as she felt his tongue swirl around her nipple. "Good job. But too bad, I lied." Caulifla's eyes went wide. "No, please-"

Shallot thrust inside of her one last time, his eyes rolling up as he went balls deep inside of her. His nuts throbbed as he pumped impossibly thick ropes of seed inside of her, filling her womb up to the max. She had no energy to scream; all she could do was lay there and twitch in pleasure as she felt his hot cum fill her womb. She felt her consciousness begin to fade, but just before she blacked out she saw him stand above her and say, "Now...time to find this Kale you talked about. I feel like she would love to get the same treatment as you." He laughed as he walked off, his red eyes never turning back to normal, even after he turned off Super Saiyan. He head a scent; now all he had to do was find it.


End file.
